Demopan
Demopan is a trader BLU Demoman TF2 Freak created by Reddit user ichbinpwnzilla. Origins The origin of Demopan is a captured in-game image of a user, using the name "STOUT SHAKO FOR 2 REFINED" playing in a Capture Point map, DeGroot Keep, as a BLU Team Demoman wearing the Bounty Hat and the Dangeresque, Too? and armed with a Frying Pan and the Chargin' Targe. He has become the mascot of "Hat Fortress 2" and a TF2 Monster in his own right, due to his Freakish enthusiasm with trading Stout Shakos for two Refined metal. Appearance and Personality Just like in his famous screenshot, Demopan is a BLU Demoman who wears the Bounty Hat and the Dangeresque, Too? and is armed with a Frying Pan and the Chargin' Targe. Demopan travels around the entire Freak World in order to sell Stout Shakos for a pair of Refined Metal. He is very enthusiastic and cheerful. He is very proud of himself, and likes to start his trade offer with anyone. If his trade is accepted, he politely thanks and befriends the other trader. If it is declined, however, he will be enraged and will proceed to whack the decliner with his entire arsenal, and any effort for the decliner to calm him will prove useless. Powers and Abilities Armed with a Frying Pan and a Chargin' Targe, Demopan can easily travel rapidly over long distances and deliver devastating blows with his mighty Pan and great physical strength. In addition, his shield not only provides him defense over fire and explosions, but also get a shield bash at his enemies. Furthermore, his pan can block small gunfire. He also possesses a "Teledispenser" which allows him to travel from TradePlaza to TradePlaza in order to sell the most Stout Shakos possible. As a method of long-range combat, Demopan can take out one of his apparently endless supply of Stout Shakos and throw them at the enemy. Faults and Weaknesses Despite being far from a weakling, Demopan lacks real destructive power to deal with stronger TF2 Monsters. He also has some weakness that hinder him from being a high-rank Freak: *Demopan is usually too oblivious to potential threats, and even more if he's too enraged in case someone declines his trade. He may therefore get easily caught in enemy traps. *He cannot resist what seems like a good trade, such as his Bounty Hat for Intelligent Heavy's pot, which Intelligent Heavy polished to make it look like an unusual. Trivia *Unlike most TF2 Freaks, Demopan originated on Reddit and not on YouTube. However, his popularity increased through both Reddit and the official Steam forums, and soon videos staring him started being made. He is the only known Freak with this trait. *Demopan has sometimes appeared with a second eye below his eyepatch. This, however, is not consistent in his video appearences, and he almost always appears with an eyepatch instead. He has also appeared several times as a RED Demoman. Notable Videos *The Superfantastical Halloween Adventures of the Horsemann, Cart with a Mask, and friends *Medieval Morons *Meet the Demopan *Fight of Golden Sandvich *Battle of Golden Sandvich *Worst Trade Ever: A Rabbid's Underdog Story *Trading In a Demoshell *Demopan's unusual day *Demopan kicks at the speed of light *Giant Sandvich *TF2 Freak Fight, Intelligent Heavy VS Demopan *Fight Against Spencer Pootis *Operation: Vagineer *A Party of Freaks - Part 1 *Painis Cupcake's Revenge, part 3 *Demopan.sfm *Stout Shako for 2 Nightmare Medic *Medieval mode in a nutshell Category:Berserkers Category:BLU Team Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:Classic Monsters Category:Demomen Category:Enthusiasts Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Monsters made by multiple users Category:Mood-swingers Category:Near-normal Category:Monsters made by ichbinpwnzilla